


Secret Identity

by caz251



Series: Wizard!Ianto verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has much more to hide than just his wife in the basement. Written for longliveianto bingo round 2 Prompt: Secret Identity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Torchwood.

Ianto Alec Jones stared around the main area of the hub that was Torchwood Cardiff, he almost couldn’t believe the differences between Cardiff and London, and he felt completely out of place in his suit. Everyone else, with the exception of Captain Harkness, were wearing jeans, whereas in London everyone had worn a suit, there were no exceptions for anyone. Ianto had only been with Torchwood Cardiff for a few days, having convinced Captain Harkness to allow him a place in his team. He had been hired to take care of the archives and the team, he wouldn’t be in the field, really he was going to be a librarian and a butler, but it would allow him access to the Torchwood resources. 

He was hoping that with enough time in the archives that he would be able to find something to help Lisa; she was currently only alive through the assistance of magic. However, magic could not cure everything, and the cyber technology that was grafted to her was not something that magic could fix. Ianto was also worried about what the cybernetics were doing to Lisa, he knew that it was affecting her memory; it was becoming harder for her to remember who she was or rather who she had been. Ianto knew that the memories Lisa held were vast, she did have more than six centuries worth of living in her mind after all, but she had never forgotten anything before. It was obvious a result of the cybernetics that were now attached to her.

Ianto had smuggled her into Torchwood and was trying, rather successfully to fade into the background. He was hoping that he could do what he needed to try and help his friend without anyone ever noticing that she was there. He could then get her out again and back to her new parents, he would then stay for a few more months before disappearing under one of his aliases or hiding out in the Wizarding world until he was forgotten. Unfortunately things hadn’t worked out to plan, starting when Gwen Cooper joined Torchwood, as the new girl she wanted to learn all about them and her questions were throwing him off.

She had read their files, her justification was that they knew how she had come to be with the Institute, and she wanted to know how they had begun with Torchwood. He wouldn’t have minded much if she didn’t keep questioning him about his life, about his time at Torchwood London and about Lisa. She wasn’t being malicious, she was curious to get to know them all, she had told them all about her life in equal quantities; her life, her work on the police force and of course her boyfriend Rhys. Ianto had been lucky that Jack had stepped in on his behalf, cautioning Gwen not to ask him questions about something that was still so raw, Lisa Hallet was after all on the list of the dead.

Gwen had also been the one to come across Lisa in her room in the archives. She had been looking for him, but instead found Lisa, and had almost panicked. Ianto had no other option but to wipe her memory of the situation and lead her out of the archives. Luckily for him, after six centuries of practice he was much more adept at memory charms than Jack was at dispensing retcon. There was no way that Gwen would be able to break the memory charm, it would take a Master Healer of immense power. It was around that time that he started to realise that there was nothing that he would be able to do to help Lisa with the technology that Torchwood possessed.

He knew what Perenelle had been capable of, and she was no less capable when she had been de-aged and taken on the name Lisa, and he knew that she had been eyeing up Gwen when she had been in the room. He spoke to her in one of her lucid moments and realised that he had been right. In the hopes to save herself, she had been thinking about a ritual, one that would place her soul, magic and consciousness into another body, trapping them in hers. 

They had spoken at length in that time, everyone with the exception of Jack having already left, Ianto as well. He had apparated back into the hub out of sight and decided to spend time with Lisa, time in which they spoke of things they had been putting off. They had both fervently hoped that they could reverse what had been done, however they were both intelligent enough to realise that things weren’t going to work out that way.

One thing Lisa insisted on was that he wouldn’t mourn for her, she had lived a long and fulfilling life and if that was her time, it was her time. Her will had already been read following the destruction of Canary Wharf, with everything going to her parents for the most part, with a few bequeaths to some of her friends. She told him what would happen with her own accounts from her previous life and Ianto had protested vehemently, he didn’t need her money. She had just laughed at him and told him to set up some scholarships in her name if he didn’t want the money. They had spoken for a few hours more before they turned off the life support she was on and he cast a painless spell that would put her out of her misery.

After she was gone he set to work, he couldn’t let any of the others find her body, he would make sure that her body was treated with respect and in the way it would have been in the Wizarding world. He removed her from the conversion unit that he had modified to keep her alive and shrunk it, placing it in his pocket out the way were he could deal with it later. He then placed her in the middle of the room, and began setting up the required spells; ones to contain fire, ones to crystallise ash and ones to free the soul from its container. Soon all that was left of Lisa’s body was a small diamond that had formed from the ash. It was something that had always puzzled him, how bodies were turned into gems, but he had never figured it out despite understanding how to turn metals into gold.

Ianto pocketed the diamond before apparating to the furnace room where he threw the shrunken conversion unit straight into the flames, watching as it burnt before apparating home. The next few weeks he spent in a fog, he had lost his best friend of more than six centuries, the only person who knew who he really was. He still had friends from school who knew him as a wizard, but none of them had ever been close enough to him for him to tell them the truth about his identity. The team he worked with didn’t even know he was a wizard, let alone one who was over six hundred years old. They didn’t even seem to realise that there was something wrong with him in that fortnight, something that showed how well he had managed to fade into the background.

He set up the scholarships with the money Lisa had left him, all her possession had been moved to his vault and half the money changed into muggle currency. The Hallet Flamel Foundation would provide scholarships in both the muggle and wizarding worlds for future education in many different fields. While he was responsible for the foundation he decided to leave the running of it to the goblins, knowing that they would be better equipped to run it than him.

Instead Ianto had thrown himself back into Torchwood, taking a more active role and spending time with his co-workers. He really didn’t have much left beside these four people who he worked alongside daily, he had decided therefore to get to know them better and become one of them. Hopefully he would manage to be just Ianto Jones, rather than the life he had only escaped from through death; the life of Nicholas Flamel. He supposed that he would just have to see and hope that he could answer anything Gwen threw at him without making her suspicious of his hidden identity.


End file.
